


Corner of Your Heart

by wand3rlust



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astrid is abducted and taken to the “other side” Lincoln does everything in his power to get her back, only problem is she doesn’t know who he his once he finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Found this hiding in my Google Docs. I had originally planned to write out a full story with a plot and everything, but I ended up making a fanvid version of it instead. I may still flesh it out sometime. Thought I’d share what inspired the fanvid to begin with though. :)
> 
> Here's a link to the fanvid for those curious: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8x4QU1-pFBw>

Lincoln had seen a fair share of unusual things in his universe, but since he’d crossed over to this universe last year his life had been relatively calm giving him time to search for his partner that had gone missing. That was, until very recently when a woman’s murder he’d closed a few months back re-opened when she turned up alive. Even on his side, zombies were only ever something seen in movies. The case had been wearing him thin and the leads for his missing partner were going nowhere. As he approached Harvard University campus he remembered the terrible tragedy that had happened on his side when he was just a teenager. Everyone had told him it was the Fringe event that lead Secretary Bishop to first run for office. One thing was for sure however, the Secretary was an entirely different man from the Dr. Bishop he’d met this morning. The knowledge of this intrigued him.  
He opened the door to Room 314 and paused as he rounded the doorway. In front of him was a full grown cow. He glanced around confused. Had he gotten the room number wrong? “Hel… Hello?”

“Hello.” a painfully familiar voice echoed.

A chill shot down his spine. He would know that voice anywhere, somehow by sheer accident he’d finally found her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astrid was organizing the last of the Massive Dynamic files in Walter’s office when an unfamiliar voice called out. “Hello…?”

Probably another lost student she sighed. “Hello.” She answered as she popped her head around the corner of the doorway. The hairs on her neck stood up. Deja vu swelled over her. She knew this man somehow, but couldn’t quite place his face. It had been two years since her accident and most her memories had returned, but the few gaps haunted her dreams. There was no telling if he could be trusted or not.

“What’s he doing here?” Peter called out interrupting her thoughts.

“Belly invited him.” said Walter from the lab.

She silently thanked Peters excellent timing and quickly recovered from her momentary shock. “That’s Gene,” she pointed to the cow and breezed past the mystery man avoiding all eye contact and awkwardness in an attempt to calm her racing mind. Once a safe distance away she glanced back to be sure she hadn’t imagined him and he was still there in the flesh.  
She wished desperately in that moment that Olivia was around to talk to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s Gene,” Astrid pointed as she walked right past him.

He’d imagined this day so many times, but failed to include a version of her not knowing who he was. What did they do to you? He was almost paralyzed with confusion. He glanced over to Peter as if he might answer his thoughts.

It had been three long years since that awful day she was stolen away. All because of one careless mistake he’d made. At first he’d thought it was just a hostage situation, but eventually he learned her abductors had transported her over to this side in an attempt to hide some secrets she knew. It took some convincing, but finally he’d convinced Secretary Bishop that the information Astrid had was vital to the security of their world and let him cross over to find her and get inside information on this side. For the past year he had been working undercover in the FBI and by some miracle it had led him directly to her, but now she didn’t know him and wasn’t sure what to do.


End file.
